Sasuke Gracias
by Tesax
Summary: Sasusaku. Todos dicen que el amor duele... en su experiencia... La soledad duele. El rechazo duele. El perder a alguien duele; y el hoyo en el corazón se llena con los que lo rodean. —Dime. ¿Habrá alguien a quien confíes lo suficiente para abrir tu alma?
1. Chapter 1

Konoha estaba muerta, era así como se encontraba. Sus calles estaban mudas, tristes e inexistentes. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así? La respuesta la sabían todos pero estaban demasiado asustados para decirlo en voz alta. Sakura caminaba para ver a la Hokage esa noche. Como resultado de años de entrenamiento en el arte de la supervivencia, Sakura ocultó sin esfuerzo el sonido de sus sandalias contra la superficie del camino de tierra. Se movió veloz y se limitó a echar una ojeada sobre las calles vacías detrás de ella. No había viento para tirar de su cabello rosa pálido, hasta los hombros, para resaltar la emoción rebosante detrás de sus ojos verde esmeralda. Llegó a un tramo de escaleras en la base de la torre, en el corazón del pueblo, y ella comenzó a escalarlas. Sus piernas se estremecieron en el aire helado y su estómago se apretó con anticipación cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su destino. Su rencor, creciendo cada día que pasaba; su amor por él, muerto. Su tristeza, muerta. Ella estaba viva pero no se sentía así. Y jamás lo perdonaría. Ella llegó a la cima. Después de dudar, por un momento, desapareció detrás de un par de puertas.

—¿Me llamaste? —dijo Sakura, acercándose a su maestra.

—Sí, lo hice —Levantó su rostro demacrado por todos los días que llevaba sin dormir —. Cierra la puerta y retírense —dijo refiriéndose a los dos ANBUS que acompañaban a la pelirrosa —. Supongo que por la cara que tienes ya sabes lo que ocurrió —dijo Tsunade.

—Hai(*)— la pelirrosa por fin levantó su rostro. Sus ojos, ardientes de rabia —. Sasuke ha tomado Suna — dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Sí, y no tardara en venir hacia nosotros — sus ojos avellana, volviéndose sombríos. Sakura no podía contener su furia más tiempo, ya no era la niña dulce de antes, ya no podía tentarse a ser buena persona en tiempos tan duros. Konoha los necesitaba.

—¡Estaremos listos cuando él llegue! — gritó. Su rabia, manifestada en cada palabra—. ¡Naruto y yo acabaremos con él! Tsunade sonrío de medio lado al ver lo decidida que se mostraba su ex alumna. Sakura la había superado años atrás y ahora, a sus veinte años, estaba lista para defender a su aldea.

—Naruto aún no puede regresar de su viaje con Yamato — dijo la Hokage con tristeza—. Sasuke es demasiado fuerte incluso para ti —admitió en voz baja. Sakura abrió la boca, y luego la cerró. Su maestra tenía razón, no podían ganarle a ese bastardo. Incluso habían escuchado rumores sobre que se había aliado con Uchiha Madara. No tenían posibilidad. Le daba igual; ella pelearía.

—¿De verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer? —su mente trabajando en una y mil posibilidades. —Kakashi y yo hemos estado hablando… —la Hokage quedó interrumpida cuando unos gritos desesperados afuera de la torre fueron escuchados.

—¡HOKAGE-SAMA! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!— un ANBU entró por la puerta totalmente alarmado. Sakura ensanchó sus ojos. No podía ser, la villa no estaba evacuada; niños, mujeres y civiles estaban expuestos. Sakura activó su Byakugō no Jutsu. El sello empezó a invadir su frente. El diamante, brillando, lista para la batalla.

—¡NO!- Tsunade gritó a su alumna y antes de que cruzara la puerta, la detuvo con su brazo.

–¡SHISHOU!( _Maestra_ ) ¡¿PERO QU…?! — Sakura gritó. Necesitaba salir y enfrentarse al Uchiha; darles tiempo a los civiles de refugiarse.

—¡Sakura, no! — la Hokage le soltó el brazo —. ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ AHORA?!- gritó. Tsunade corrió hacia su escritorio sacando pergaminos de este. Ya no había tiempo, el plan tenía que ser ejecutado en ese mismo instante. Sakura miraba a su maestra interrogante. ¡No había tiempo para eso!

—Shishou( _Maestra_ ) Tsunade comenzó sus sellos rápidamente.

—¡Sasaukage no jutsu! Una grieta se formó en el suelo donde Tsunade había clavado sus manos, al retirarlos los sellos empezaron a absorberse abriendo el suelo y una luz se iluminó. Voces lejanas se oían en el agujero blanco.

— _¡Naruto!—_ una voz demasiado reconocida para la pelirrosa se oyó a lo lejos

—. _¡SASUKEE!_

Sakura dejó de respirar al escuchar la siguiente voz.

— _¡Por favor! Si... te vas... Si te vas… ¡SERÁ LO MISMO QUE ESTAR SOLA!_ — se escuchaba una pelirrosa mucho más joven. Sakura no podía creer lo lejano que era ese día al de ahora. Ya no sentía nada por él y de todas formas dolía. — _A partir de ahora se abre un nuevo camino para nosotros_ —siguió el pelinegro mucho más joven del que ahora conocía. _—¡Yo…! ! YO TE QUIERO TANTO SASUKE! ¡SI TE QUEDAS JUNTO A MI TE JURO QUE NO TE ARREPENTIRAS! Cada día será estupendo…. Seremos realmente felices…Haré cualquier cosa por ti… por eso… ¡POR FAVOR, QUÉDATE!_

El pecho de la Sakura adulta se oprimió y un nuevo sentimiento de enojo se esparció en su pecho. Que ingenua y estúpida pudo haber sido en esa época.

—¿Qué significa esto, Tsunade sama? — levantó su mirada hacia su maestra, su rostro sin alguna expresión, como si lo que acababa de escuchar significara nada. Tsunade se detuvo antes de contestar.

—Sakura, has sido mi aprendiz durante muchos años. Tienes recursos valiosos a tu disposición, particularmente tu enfoque y determinación. Tu mente es aguda y tus habilidades han crecido enormemente desde que te tomé bajo mi cuidado. Y lo más importante de todo,... Confío en ti. Sakura la miró fijamente en blanco. Este no era un momento para la adulación. La expresión de Tsunade se endureció. —Eres la candidata perfecta para esta misión. Será una gran apuesta pero tengo una buena sensación al respecto. Sé que tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke no nublarán tu juicio; a comparación de Naruto. Sakura frunció el ceño, estaba sentada en el borde de su asiento y su mente estaba tambaleándose. ¿Qué...?

-Sakura, te estoy asignando la misión de detener esta guerra y salvar el mundo tal como lo conocemos-. La pelirrosa se quedó boquiabierta.

—Tienes que detener a Sasuke— añadió Tsunade con una sonrisa, como si eso de alguna manera tomara el borde de su declaración cargada. Sakura trago grueso. ¿Se refiere a...?

—Regresarás al pasado. Cambia lo que tengas que cambiar y termina al Uchiha cuando sea el momento adecuado. Sakura se levantó su mentón y descubrió que sus palmas estaban húmedas, su respiración se había acelerado. Pero sus ojos verdes tenían rastros de firme desafío. Cualquier cosa que Tsunade estuviera tramando sonaba como completa locura. Pero la determinación de Tsunade tampoco flaqueó. Concentrándose en la creciente ansiedad de Sakura, se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su apreciada estudiante.

—Necesitamos hacer esto—dijo—. Este jutsu prohibido es nuestra última esperanza— Tsunade puso una mano sobre el hombro de su aprendiz.

—¿De verdad es lo único que podemos hacer?— Sakura preguntó. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Escúchame con cuidado ahora, Sakura. Si aceptas esta misión, tu vida nunca será la misma. Y si juegas bien tus cartas el poder de este jutsu te dará la oportunidad de cambiar nuestro destino. Y reescribir el pasado. En ese momento una explosión resonante se escuchó en la aldea. Ambas mujeres corrieron hacia la ventana y vieron a lo lejos, a lo largo de la pared cerca de las puertas de la aldea, una enorme nube de humo y llamas.

—Ya no hay tiempo— siseó Tsunade con rastros de pánico en su voz. Condujo a Sakura hacia el casi cráter en el suelo con voces. Su cuerpo se entumeció con sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Este jutsu me enviará de regreso en el tiempo?-preguntó.

—Sí. Si estás de acuerdo con esta misión— dijo Tsunade por encima del hombro –…Si aceptas, debes renunciar a la vida que conoces ahora; hasta este día, los lazos que hiciste serán destruidos, o reconstruidos,… según decidas— Tsunade continuó—. El destino de nuestro mundo descansará sobre tus hombros— Su rostro se ensombreció—. Y creo que dada la oportunidad de alterar el pasado, tendrás la oportunidad de exterminar la amenaza. Para que todos tengamos la oportunidad de una vida plena— El rostro de Tsunade por fin mostraba un inicio de esperanza en sus ojos.

Sakura se congeló. Él. Sabía exactamente que amenaza Tsunade se refería. Ahora sus pensamientos se estaban nublando. Con su mente llena de rabia. No la defraudaría. Ella abrió la boca pero de inmediato la cerró porque no sabía qué decir.

—Los acontecimientos serán los mismos ya que estaban destinado— continuó la Hokage

—. Sakura, es vital saber que no debes cambiar mucho las cosas, tienes que saber cuándo y cómo intervenir. Fija un objetivo y adhiérete al plan, considera qué aspectos de tu vida pasada podría influir en el presente— Tsunade dijo apresurada. —Sakura Haruno— dijo, su expresión sombría pero severa—. ¿Aceptas esta misión? Con todo el ruido y las explosiones reverberantes, era difícil incluso formar un pensamiento coherente... Fue esa misma comprensión la que empujó a Sakura a responder, mientras que apartaba sus gritos internos de protesta.

—... Acepto, Tsunade-sama. Tendría la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado. ¿Hasta qué punto el jutsu la enviaría de regreso?... Reescribir la historia. No cambiar accidentalmente el pasado y exterminar la amenaza cuando el tiempo sea adecuado. Sakura se lanzó hacia la luz, dispuesta a cumplir su misión


	2. Chapter 2

La luz del Sol llegó al rostro de Sakura. Hace mucho que no había descansado de esa manera, parecía que nada podría perturbarla.

—¡Sakura! —una voz madura y femenina se escuchó a lo lejos. Sakura se movió incomoda. Demonios, siempre su mamá de inoportuna. ¿Que?... ¿Su mamá?..

Sakura se levantó de golpe ¿su madre estaba ahí?, sintió su pecho oprimirse y las lagrimas llenaron sus ojos. Su madre había muerto en la guerra ninja. Y ahora ella estaba aquí. Realmente había regresado en el tiempo. Sakura regreso la vista hacia su antigua cama, todo estaba como lo recordaba, la mesita alado de su cama, la ventana a su derecha y su espejo justo enfrente de ella. Sakura agrandó sus ojos. El cabello largo, sus ojos demasiado grandes, su rostro más infantil, pecho plano, piernas escuálidas. Por Kami. Tenía 13 años de nuevo.

—¡ Sakura! ¡Apúrate o llegaras tarde a la academia! — su madre le gritó.

—¡ YA VOY! — gritó Sakura respondiéndole. De acuerdo, tenía que alistarse.

Recorrió con la mirada su habitación. Su mente trabajando, tenía que buscar sus herramientas ninja. Sakura recorrió su habitación tratando de encontrarlos. Su mirada la dirigió al escritorio, ahí estaba su mochila. Se apresuró a tomarla y a abrirla. Había diez shuriken y una kunai. Totalmente inútiles. Sakura dejó salir un suspiro. Como demonios pudo solo tener esto para sus misiones. Buscó en toda la habitación, entre los estantes y los cajones. Nada. Había olvidado lo inútil que era en su época en la Academia. Necesitaba comprar más armas y suministros médicos. Probablemente conseguir trabajo también. Bien, ahora ropa ninja, Sakura se dirigió a su armario, soltó un suspiro observando su antiguo atuendo, esto sería un largo día.

Mebuki se dirigió a las escaleras, su hija tardaba demasiado, y ella tenía que irse a trabajar.

— ¡Sakura! —

— ¡YA! ¡Aquí estoy! —. dijo Sakura bajando las escaleras.

Sakura se contuvo las lagrimas, ahí estaba su madre de nuevo, quería abrazarla. No se contuvo y brinco sobre su madre ahora más alta que ella y le rodeo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Estas aquí…— su voz templando — realmente estas aquí... — dijo enterrando su cara en el cuello de Mebuki

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Pero que pasa?! — dijo Mebuki totalmente confundida, normalmente su hija huiría de sus abrazos. — Llegaras tarde a tu primer dia como ninja, apúrate — dijo alejando a Sakura — Cuando regreses me abrazas todo lo que quieras — dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— Clar-claro.. mi primer dia… — se dijo a sí misma. Era cierto, su primer día de la academia. Demonios. Qué tiempos. Hoy la asignarían con el equipo 7. Volvería a estar junto de sus chicos. Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a la puerta, con dirección a la academia ninja.

Sakura comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de la Academia. Necesitaba pensar. ¿No debería estar haciendo algo mejor con su tiempo? ¿Algo productivo? tenía una misión. Salvar a la aldea de su futura destrucción necesitaba una preparación cuidadosa y clara. Cuanto antes establezca objetivos claros para ella, mejor. Pero, ¿dónde se suponía que debía comenzar? ¿Tenía sentido unirse al Equipo Siete y luego traer a sus compañeros de equipo a este lío cuando eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ayudarla? ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer que se hiciese lo que ella les pedía? ¿Cómo podría ella, una joven Genin de Konoha, criada en casa, lograr convencer a alguien en la aldea de que sabía algo sobre el futuro que le esperaba. Sakura abrió la puerta del salón de clases y entró. La sala estaba llena de estudiantes e Iruka estaba de pie al frente, reuniendo sus papeles. Sakura escaneó la habitación en busca de un lugar vacío donde pudiera pasar desapercibida.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! — una voz familiar resonó. Oh Dios. — ¡SAKURA-CHAN! —

Entonces lo vio, el rubio en medio del salón, haciéndole señas con su gran sonrisa.

Sakura no podía con las emociones que sintió. Naruto. Su mejor amigo, su «hermano». El chico que se había convertido en su confidente y la persona más importante para ella. Sakura agrandó su sonrisa. Él estaba aquí. Se acerco a él en su banco, y sintió una gran felicidad que hace mucho no sentía. Ver a Naruto, en su versión más joven, sin ser corrompido, hiperactivo borrón naranja.

— SA-SAKURA CHAN… — dijo Naruto sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirrosa. No esperaba que se le acercara; después de todo siempre le ignoraba.

— Hola Naruto— dijo sonriente. — ¿Me dejas sentarme? —

— Cla-claro— dijo haciéndole espacio. Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto. Él estaba sentado a su derecha. Sakura comenzó a ver a sus alrededores, mirando las caras de sus viejos amigos. Era demasiado. Todos se veían mucho más pequeños y felices. La emoción era demasiada, que no se dio cuenta que había golpeado algo duro, cuando dejo caer su mochila.

— ¡OH! Lo siento mucho— dijo volteado su rostro al desconocido.

— Hmp — murmuró. Sin siquiera voltear a verla. Sakura entonces lo reconoció. Él estaba aquí. Con su antiguo guardarropa azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. El cabello más corto, sin su espada, sin la marca de maldición, sin intención de destruirla a ella y a Naruto; Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura comenzó a temblar, su odio creciendo de nuevo. Rabia. Tenía que matarlo. Esa era su misión.

— ¡OYE FRENTONA! — vociferó una voz familiar; Ino.

— Deja de mirar a mi chico ¿quieres? — Sakura regreso a la realidad. Se giró. Viendo la sonrisa de Ino y la cara triste de Naruto. Decidió ignorarla.

— ¡OI SAKURA! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! — gritó Ino indignada ante tal ignoro

— Cerda, ya se que piensas que todas nos morimos por «tu chico» pero no podría estar menos interesada ¿de acuerdo? — Todas las caras en la habitación voltearon a verla. DEMONIOS. Olvidaba que en sus días de Academia era bien conocido que ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha. Da igual. Esta es una nueva vida. Que se sorprendan si quieren. Pero la sorpresa llenó el rostro de Sakura, cuando se giro y se topó con los ojos más negros que conocía. Esa mirada.. No. Esta mirada era diferente. Esta mirada no estaba teñida de rojo ni de sed de sangre. Era solamente un Sasuke sin emociones.

Sakura se dio cuenta que había ignorado a Iruka todo el tiempo, hasta que dijo

— « Equipo 7 » : Uzumaki Naruto , Haruno Sakura,

— ¡SÍ! — gritó Naruto emocionado

— Uchiha Sasuke—

— ¡NOOO! — Naruto gritó.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke golpeó con fuerza su puño contra la pared de concreto junto a su cama, tan fuerte que se partió y se desmoronó por la fuerza. Orochimaru y Madara estaban en la otra habitación planeando la destrucción de Konoha. Sasuke sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, sus dedos enredados en sus oscuros mechones; su mandíbula estaba apretada y un ceño fruncido se hacía visible. Ya casi era la hora.. Konoha estaría reducida a cenizas. Una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios. Por fin tendría la venganza de Itachi. Todos los del consejo debían morir. No importaría quien se cruzara en su camino. Todos merecían sufrir. Y cuando no quede más; él también morirá.

* * *

Sakura se fue por los árboles en busca de los otros, la prueba de los cascabeles ya había dado a lugar, y pronto sintió el chakra de Kakashi acercándose desde detrás de ella. Ella continuó corriendo, fingiendo que no lo había notado, mientras juntaba chakra en su mano. Cuando sintió que él estaba lo suficientemente cerca, ella giró y, en un movimiento fluido, golpeó el suelo con su puño. La tierra a su alrededor fue hecha pedazos. Kakashi salió de su escondite.

-Impresionante-, dijo, aterrizando a unos metros de distancia.

-Me obligaste a salir a la luz. Esa técnica requiere un control avanzado de chakra-, agregó, mirando a Sakura con curiosidad y luego desapareciendo detrás de los trozos de tierra arrancados de raíz.

-Gracias-, respondió ella preparándose para su contraataque. Pero Kakashi no reapareció detrás de las rocas. Se giró y no lo vio en ningún lado, y luego se dio cuenta de que ya no detectaba su chakra. Después de recuperar su kunai del árbol, Sakura continuó corriendo entre los árboles y pronto llegó a un campo. Estaba lleno de restos de una batalla; las armas estaban dispersas e incrustadas en los árboles, pequeños cráteres se habían formado en el suelo, y los arbustos y árboles en las afueras del campo estaban quemados. Sasuke, debió haber estado aquí.

-¿Sakura?—

Ella saltó y giró hacia la fuente de la voz de Sasuke. Pero él no estaba allí. Al menos, eso es lo que pensó hasta que bajó la vista para ver la cabeza de Sasuke a sus pies, sobresaliendo del suelo. Sakura saltó hacia atrás y sacó un arma. Pero después de una breve evaluación de la situación, de la expresión gruñona de Sasuke, concluyó que sí era su compañero. Recopiló sus pensamientos y luego recordó el mismo incidente que tuvo lugar en su vida anterior.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó ella, luchando por mantener su expresión seria. Ver una cabeza que sobresalía del suelo no era exactamente algo de lo que no te podrías reír. Especialmente la cabeza del todopoderoso Sasuke Uchiha.

-Kakashi usó un ataque estilo Tierra, Jutsu Cazador de cabeza-, explicó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, pobre de ti- suspiró pensativamente, a lo que Sasuke le lanzó una mirada irritada. Vaya, ¿fue eso en voz alta? –Em, te sacaré de aquí—dijo.

-¿Cómo?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Puedo mover la tierra a tu alrededor-, dijo simplemente. Sus cejas se levantaron. -Pero estoy acostumbrado a destrozar la tierra con mucha fuerza para expulsar a los enemigos. Normalmente no hago esto de forma controlada-. Ella inspeccionó la tierra a su alrededor. Si ella realmente arruinaba esto, fácilmente podría volarlo a pedazos. Pero en la forma actual de su cuerpo, razonó, probablemente no tendría la fuerza para causar mucho daño de todos modos.

-Oh solo podría tratar de tirar de tu cabeza—razonó. Pero descarto la idea. Probablemente se la arrancaría.

Sakura comenzó a reunir chakra en su mano. Sasuke lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo haciendo esto?- ella preguntó en serio. Ella corría el riesgo de lastimarlo.

-Claro-, dijo, con un tono sarcástico.

Sakura juntó chakra en su palma, concentrándose para no liberar demasiado y dañar a su compañero. Sasuke miraba interrogante a su compañera, desde el día de ayer que dijo sus metas ante Kakashi, había levantado la curiosidad del Uchiha.

Flashback

 _Kakashi los guió encima de la azotea._

 _-Muy bien, apartir de hoy son el Equipo 7— dijo — Ahora, cada uno dirá algunas cosas sobre sí mismos, para poder conocernos mejor—_

 _\- Cosas, ¿cómo que?— Naruto pregunto_

 _\- Ya saben…- dijo pensativo— Que les gusta, que les disgusta, sus pasatiempos, y sus sueños para el futuro…cosas así.—agrego_

 _\- ¿Puede ir usted primero sensei?—_

 _Dobe._

 _Kakashi miro el cielo. –Muy bien,- dijo. –Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. ¿Cosas que me gustan o me disgustan? No tengo ganas de decirles eso—suspiro cansado.-Mi sueño del futuro…Nunca había pensado en eso. ¿Y por mis pasatiempos? Tengo muchos pasatiempos-. Finalizó._

 _Gran ayuda._

 _-Okay, tú, el de la esquina. Empieza—_

 _Naruto se levantó y empezó arreglándose su banda. – Okay, como saben Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ¡De veras! Me gusta el ramen, el tipo de ramen que Iruka-sensei me compra en Ichiraku. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar, porque un día, ¡me convertiré el mejor de los Hokages de todos los tiempos! ¡Así todos dejaran de despreciarme y empezaran a tratarme como alguien importante!.—_

 _Kakashi asintió lentamente. – Muy bien, Siguiente. — su mirada dirigiéndose a Sakura Haruno._

 _Sasuke dirigio su mirada a su compañera de equipo. La cual se veía pensativa. – Que pérdida de tiempo. – pensó Sasuke. De pronto, su compañera empezó._

 _-Okay, Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mis gustos y disgustos… Bueno, me gusta entrenar. Disgutos… sentirme… emm.. Mis pasatiempos es afilar mi jutso medico. Dijo con una sonrisa. Que pronto se desvaneció._

 _Sasuke agrandó los ojos, ante lo que estaba viendo. Jamás había visto esa clase de mirada en Sakura Haruno. Su mirada… era como…_

 _-Y tengo un único sueño, no, una meta. Mantener la aldea segura; Y para hacer eso tengo que destruir a alguien.— casi rugió las últimas palabras._

 ** _Era como su mirada_**.

Fin del flashback

Sasuke regresó a la realidad cuando la palma de Sakura se estrelló en el suelo a un metro de distancia de su cabeza y de inmediato, el suelo comenzó a desmoronarse bajo su mano.

-¿Pero.. que?- Sasuke jadeó cuando la tierra se rompió en pedazos a su alrededor. Logró salir solo antes de que el agujero se derrumbara sobre sí mismo.

El brazo de Sakura temblaba y su fuerza se estaba agotando rápidamente. _Estoy débil_ , pensó, mirando su mano temblorosa. Su reserva de chakra era tan pequeña que era completamente patética y sus escuálidos y nuevos miembros eran demasiado frágiles para manejar inmensas concentraciones de chakra. Ella necesitaba entrenar. Ella necesitaba hacerse más fuerte. Y rápido.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?—Sasuke cuestiono. Tenía que saber qué demonios pasaba con Sakura. La cabeza de Sakura se sacudió. Ella casi había olvidado que Sasuke estaba allí. Estaba parado frente al enorme agujero en el suelo, mirando boquiabierto los trozos de rocas y el agujero de un metro de ancho en el suelo. Pero, en cambio, los instintos ninja médicos de Sakura se enfocaron en la sangrienta herida debajo de su rodilla. Ignorando su pregunta, ella preguntó: "¿Hice eso?" mientras asiente con la cabeza en dirección a su pierna.

Tardó un momento en registrar lo que quería decir.

-Aaa- respondió, mirando hacia abajo con un encogimiento de hombros. -Sí, supongo. –Pero ¿cómo hiciste eso?- repitió, con rastros de molestia apareciendo en su tono por ser descaradamente ignorado.

-¡Demonos!-Sakura grito en frustración. Ella pensó que el control de los chakras era algo que todavía tenía a su favor. Pero ella estaba equivocada. , había herido accidentalmente a la misma persona que estaba tratando de salvar. Esto era demasiado humillante. Sakura levantó la cabeza para ver la herida de Sasuke, cuando al dar el paso. Todo se volvió negro. Se había desmayado.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura empezó a recobrar la conciencia, otra vez esa sensación de tranquildad. Parpadeo un par de veces y vio a su compañero de equipo a su lado, observándola con preucupacion. Vaya que las cosas no cambian, en su infancia también se había desmayado y despertado con la vista del pelinegro. Aunque por razones totalmente diferentes. Pero.. la expresión de sasuke; era la misma. Como le gustaba volver a ver esos rasgos de nuevo. Su corazón de oprimio. Y se incorporo.

\- ¿Ya estas bien?—pregunto. Alzando su ceja.

-Si, ya estoy bien.—se puso de pie y observo alrededor. Era casi medio dia, y se les acabaría el tiempo.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar.

-Debo conseguir un cascabel antes del almuerzo, y no me queda mucho tiempo— gruño rechinando los dientes. Habia perdido demasiado tiempo cuidando de Sakura, cuando pudo haber ido en busca de los cascabeles.

\- Aun estas tras ellos – suspiro. Siempre queriendo trabajar solo.

-Hace rato toque uno—dijo sin voltearse – La próxima vez ¡Conseguire uno!—gruño.

Sakura decidio que ya era suficiente.

-Aunque consigas el cascabel, todos reprobaremos.—dijo despectivamente – Necesitamos ir con Naruto, y trabajar todos juntos—lo miro fijamente.

Sasuke volteo su rostro. Totalmente malhumorado. -¡¿Trabajar juntos?!—exclamo. ¡Solo me retrasarian!—grito,. – Ya oiste a Kakashi! ¡Solo son 2 cascabeles! - apretando la mandibula.

Sakura estaba en shock. Desde pequeño un maldito egoísta. Pero no podía culparlo, ella también había actuado de la misma manera. Nisiquiera eso, ella solo había estado siguiéndolo durante la prueba. Pero las cosas eran diferentes. No era la misma niña de 13 años. Esta vez todo podía ser mejor.

-Aquí vamos denuevo, me retrasan, yo puedo solo.—empezó Sakura – Te haz puesto a pensar que esta prueba fue hecha para separarnos y luchar entre nosotros?—.

Sasuke aun no volteaba a verla. Pero ella sabia que la estaba escuchando.

-Juntos. Tenemos mas posibilidades de vencer a Kakashi –- dijo decidida – Tu solo, jamas podras vencerlo.—finalizo dura.

Sasuke giro su rostro demasiado rápido, encarándola. Quería gritarle.¡¿ Que demonios podría saber ella?!.

El rostro de su hermano apareció en su mente. Su familia masacrada..Sus padres… sangre. La soledad, todos mirándolo. Tantas imágenes rondaron por su cabeza.

 _No pudiste hacer nada… Demaciado débil… Solo. Solo._

Sakura noto el cambio rápido de atmosfera y el rostro de su compañero totalmente oscurecido. Se veía totalmente sin vida. Su mente no estaba ahí.

–Sass—dijo; pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo soy el único que puede destruir a esa persona—dijo a nadie. –Ese dia… yo estaba llorando..—continuo. – Fue.. mi….— no termino la frase.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido ;Entonces Sakura lo recordó. Sasuke intercambio con ella las mismas palabras que estaba diciendo ahora anteriormente . En el pasado Sakura creyo que hablaba de destruir a su Sensei Kakashi ; ahora sabia mejor. Y sabia exactamente a que se referia.

-YO SOY UN VENGADOR—levanto el rostro. Lleno de determinación. – Y eso significa. ¡Que debo ser mas fuerte que mis presas! Necesito el entrenamiento. No caben los contratiempos.—dijo dando por terminada la conversación.

Sakura sintió su pecho oprimirse. El Sasuke del futuro. Lleno de odio. Rencor. Ganas de matar. Era el mismo que estaba frente a sus ojos.… El Sasuke que la trato de matar dos veces.

El Sasuke que trato de matar a Naruto.

El Sasuke que ayudo a Madara.

El Sasuke que a tratado de matar a sus amigos.

El Sasuke que casi mata a su Sensei.

El Sasuke que destruirá la aldea.

No debía olvidar su misión. Y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con lo que reparaba el futuro. Sakura juntó chakra en sus manos, pero entonces imagenes y una voz salto en su mente. Que la hizo frenar el seco.

 _Quedate atrás! Yo los protego!_

 _Sakura.. ¿quien te hizo eso? ¡QUIEN FUE!_

 _Sakura.. estoy bien ya._

 ** _Sakura… Gracias por todo._**

NO. El Sasuke frente a ella aun no la había traicionado, aun no intentaba destruir la aldea, no estaba consumido por el mal. Sasuke…. Este Sasuke era producto de tanto dolor. Soledad. Traición. Y Sakura sabia exactamente aquel sentimiento. Entonces abrió grandes los ojos. Podía salvar a Sasuke. Ya no era la misma debilucha de antes. Ahora si podía detenerlo. Y evitar todo el caos del futuro. Tenia que pensar. Formular un plan en el que pudiera salvar a Sasuke.

La prueba de los cascabeles de repente se sintió tan inútil. Ella necesitaba entrenar y afinar este nuevo y patético cuerpo suyo. Tsunade habría sabido qué hacer, pensó Sakura con una punzada de tristeza. Ella la ayudó a construir su fortaleza la última vez y estaba segura de que podría hacerlo de nuevo. Lástima que probablemente esté a kilómetros de distancia, borracha hasta el culo. Dejo salir el aire.

-No tienes que hacer todo solo.—solto. –Podemos hacernos fuertes juntos.—

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada. Queria decir algo.

RING. La alarma de Kakashi.

-Eh perdido mucho tiempo—se volteo alejándose.

Como Sakura recordaba en la época pasada. Naruto estaba atado al tronco; Castigo por intentar comer antes que todos.


	5. Chapter 5

Lamento la tardanza! disfruten, y comenten.

* * *

En la mañana el equipo 7 había salido con la misión de recuperar un gato; y ahora se dirigían al país de Las Olas. Sakura empezaba a preguntarse si a esto se refería Tsunade, con que las cosas seguirían su curso porque estaban destinadas a ser; eso significaba que todo sería exactamente igual a menos que ella interfiriera.

—¡OH, SÍ! ¡MUY BIEN!—Naruto levantaba sus brazos a las afueras de la aldea de La Hoja.

—¿Qué es lo que te emociona tanto, Naruto? — Sakura se reía de la actitud escandalosa de su amigo.

—Es la primera vez que salgo de la aldea. ¡Ahora soy todo un viajero! ¡DEVERAS!— gritó exaltado y brincando de un lado a otro observando las afueras de la aldea.

Kakashi, Tazuna: el constructor de puentes, y Sasuke, observaban al ninja hiperactivo.

Sakura solo podía reír recordando como algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

—Oigan. ¿Se supone que debo confiarle mi vida a este debilucho?— preguntó el constructor de puente: Tazuna, mirando con disgusto al gennin anaranjado —. Él es una broma —apuntó.

Kakashi rió detrás de su máscara.

—Él está conmigo; y yo soy un Jounnin, así que no necesita preocuparse— ambos pasaron de Naruto continuando su camino.

 _¿Este debilucho? Es una broma_. Sonó en la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos fulminando al constructor.

 _¿Por qué tenemos que proteger a este vejete?_

—¡OI! ¡NUNCA INSULTES A UN NINJA! Yo soy uno de los mejores ninja que ha existido. —gritó enojado, apuntando al Tazuna.

Oh no... Aquí vamos de nuevo. Sakura observó y escuchó la eterna letanía de su amigo, moviendo sus labios repitiendo sus palabras.

—¡Algún día voy a ser Hokage y tendrás que verme hacia arriba! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ¡Recuérdalo!—gritó orgulloso.

Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron y siguieron caminando dejando atrás a su compañero de equipo. El bosque a sus alrededores, el Sol quemándoles las espaldas; y Sakura trataba de recordar sus eventos pasados en esta misión. Sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando.

Sasuke caminaba observando todo a su alrededor, también era la primera vez que salía de la aldea. Nunca lo admitiría pero estaba agradecido de la rabieta de Naruto en la mañana para poder conseguir otra misión. ¿Atrapar gatos, cuidar bebes?

Inútiles misiones mierda.

—Los Hokages son poderosos y sabios. Tú eres un enclenque idiota— Tazuna parecía determinado a seguir su discusión con Naruto–. El día que te hagas Hokage me crecerán alas y volare— rió.

—¡YA CÁLLATE! Hare todo lo posible por convertirme en Hokage. No importa lo que me cueste. Y cuando lo sea, tendrán que admitir que soy el mejor ninja del mundo, incluyéndote.

—Ah…Tú podrás convertirte en Hokage diez veces pero para mi seguirás siendo un don nadie, un perdedor.

—Maldito hijo…de...

Kakashi agarró a Naruto evitando que golpeara al "cliente"

—Ya te lo dije... Debes proteger a Tazuna-san, no atacarlo. —suspiró cansado.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me tiene harto! ¡Déjame darle un golpe!—gritó.

Los demás pasaron de largo de Kakashi y el rubio ruidoso. Como iban avanzando la preocupación de Sakura crecía.

 _¿Por qué no puedo recordar qué es lo que pasa en esta misión?_

 _La prueba de los cascabeles. Naruto atrapado en el tronco. La confesión de Sasuke. La misión de los gatos. La misión a la aldea de Las Olas…_

Mientras ella pensaba en el pasado, un comentario de Kakashi la hizo volver al presente.

—No hay batallas ninja en las misiones clasificación C, así que pueden relajarse—puso su mano en la cabeza de Sakura. Malinterpretando su pensativa presencia.

Tazuna bajó la cabeza, su rostro lleno de preocupación y Sasuke no pasó desapercibido esto, volteando a ver a Sakura con una expresión extraña, mientras Kakashi reía.

 _¿Qué es..?. ¿Qué es lo que estoy olvidando?_

Continuaba con su paso cuando su pie pisó un charco.

—Demonios. —se quejó, sacudiendo su pie.

—Cuidado, Sakura-chan.

 _Maldita agua._

¿Agua? Sakura observó el cielo, no había rastro de nubes por ningún lugar, ni señales que hubiera llovido. Entonces recordó.

Unas cadenas emergieron del bosque envolviendo Kakashi. Dos shinobi vestidos de negro con grandes garras aterrizaron a cada lado tirando las cadenas. Kakashi fue cortado en pedazos. Los gritos de Naruto y Tazuna hicieron eco en sus oídos.

—¡KA…KAKASHI SENSEI!—Naruto gritó desesperado.

Sakura tenía que hacer algo pero parecía que sus piernas estaban atascadas al suelo. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, estaba en shock. Sakura estaba experimentando los mismos sentimientos que en el pasado.

Tsunade no le había dicho que eso pasaría.

 _¡REACCIONA!_

Sakura observó la escena frente a sus ojos pasar tan rápido. Los dos ninjas aparecieron atrás de Naruto ambos alzando sus garras. Sakura vio al pelinegro moverse, saltando y arrojando kunai y shuriken, deteniendo las cadenas que salían de las garras de los atacantes, aterrizando sobre ambos y haciéndolos caer.

 _Bien, Sasuke._

Naruto no se movía. Impresionado ante lo que pasaba. Sasuke lo había salvado.

Se zafaron del kunai y ambos se separaron, uno corriendo directo hacia Tazuna. Sakura encontró por fin la fuerza para moverse y se colocó delante de él juntando chakra en su puño, observó al segundo atacante que se dirigía directo hacia Naruto.

 _Está bien, Sasuke esta ahí._

Sasuke volteó hacia Naruto y después hacia ella, la desesperación en sus ojos y se lanzó hacia ella.

 _¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡NARUTO ESTA FRENTE A TI!_

Sasuke aterrizó frente a ella con sus brazos extendidos.

—¡Quédate detrás de mí!—rugió.

 _¿Qué?_ Pensó atónita. _¿Por qué?_

Flashback

—¡Quédate detrás de mí! ¡Yo te protejo!

Sakura dejó el recuerdo a un lado. Usó los hombros de Sasuke para impulsarse y saltó sobre él. Naruto estaba en peligro así que junto chakra en su mano derecha.

—¡SHANNAAROO!—golpeó el suelo con su puño haciendo un cráter —. ¡QUITA A TAZUNA DEL CAMINO!-le gritó a Sasuke en el aire.

Sasuke jaló a Tazuna fuera del peligro, observando a los dos ninjas enemigo cayendo.

 _¿Cómo diablos hizo eso?_ Pensó el muchacho.

Sasuke ya había visto a su compañera de equipo juntando chakra en su palma y partiendo el suelo pero esto era un nivel totalmente distinto. Alzando el rostro observo de nuevo a la pelirrosa que se dirigía hacia su compañero. Sakura lanzó un kunai hacia Naruto atrapándolo entre su chaqueta y el árbol, evitando que cayera.

Sakura aterrizó en la rama de un árbol observando el daño que había hecho. Ambos ninjas estaban atrapados con rocas sobre ellos. Y su mirada cayó sobre el pelinegro.

 _¿Por qué dejó a Naruto y fue por mí?_

¿En su otra vida también había dejado a Naruto en peligro por salvarla a ella? Sacudió la cabeza. De seguro había decidido salvar al constructor de puentes.

—¡Oi!

 _Ya, cuando decides aparecer._

—¡Kakashi Sensei!—gritó Naruto emocionado aun colgando del árbol —. Creímos que..

—Jutsu de sustitución—dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura bajó de la rama y se acercó hacia los ninjas noqueados en los escombros.

—Yo me encargaré Sakura—Kakashi observaba a su alumna pelirosa. Nadie le mencionó que su alumna de trece años tuviera esa clase de habilidades.

Sakura sabía que Kakashi la observaba interrogante. No era el único. Talvez había llamado demasiado la atención pero ella no se esperaba que causaría tanto daño cuando hace unos días apenas pudo liberar a Sasuke con un golpe. Talvez, solo talvez, sus habilidades estaban regresando y adaptándose a su cuerpo.

—Naruto, siento no haberte ayudado. No quería que te lastimaran pero no pensé que te quedarías pasmado como lo hiciste—dio vuelta y se dirigió a sus demás alumnos.

El constructor de puente dejó salir el aire que estaba deteniendo.

—Después de todo si me salvaron.

—Sasuke, sin problemas—su mirada se dirigió a la pelirrosa—. Sakura, tú también.

— _Fui un inútil_ —Naruto pensó.

Sasuke tan tranquilo como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces… y Sakura… Esos eran sus compañeros de equipo.

 _Ellos tan calmados… Y yo tan débil._

—Oye —Sasuke lo sacó de su trance.

—¿Sí?—

—¿No estás herido, verdad?—sonrió –. Miedosito.

Naruto apretó sus dientes.

–¡Sasuke!

—Naruto—lo reprimió Kakashi—. Las garras de esos ninja tenían veneno, tenemos que sacártelo rápido. Espera ahí— Kakashi se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a Tazuna.

Sakura se acercó rápido a Naruto

—Déjame ver— extendió su mano.

Naruto se la entregó a su compañera; su rostro morado por la preocupación.

—Voy a morir.

—Déjame curarte— sonrió

Naruto hizo una pausa.

—Curarme, ¿dices?

Sasuke los observaba, esto parecía captar su interés lo suficiente para no apartar su vista de la pelirrosa.

Naruto finalmente obedeció y se sentó en la hierba. Sakura cerró los ojos y se centró. Esta sería su primera vez practicando ninjutsu médico desde que viajó a través del tiempo.

 _¿Podré incluso hacerlo?_

Sabía qué hacer, pero ¿podría su cuerpo?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Ella juntó chakra en sus manos, pero para su consternación, el chakra se iluminó de azul. No. Su única habilidad superior... No había manera de que la perdiera cuando ya tenía tan pocos recursos a su disposición. Con un grito de frustración, duplicó la cantidad de chakra en sus manos y utilizó cada onza de fuerza que pudo forzar para desatar su chakra médico. Y después, Sakura notó el chakra comenzó a brillar intensamente de verde. Presionó su mano en la mano de Naruto. Ella cerró los ojos y manipuló cuidadosamente como el chakra le atravesaba la extremidad.

 _Apliqué presión alrededor del corte... Reparé los capilares dañados de la sangre... Sellé la piel rota... Veneno….Y cuando retiró su mano, su pierna estaba completamente curada._

Naruto se quedó sin habla, observó a su compañera de equipo cerrando su herida. Levantando la mirada la observo admirándola

—Sakura-chan- sonrió

Estupendo. Sakura Haruno, que una vez fue el segundo ninja médico más avanzado de todo el pueblo, apenas era capaz de realizar uno de los procedimientos más básicos en el ninjutsu médico.

Malditamente fantástico.

—Ya está—poniéndose de pie nuevamente—. Curado.

—¡Eres asombrosa, Sakura!

Mientras el ninja rubio adulaba a su compañera, Sasuke Uchiha decidió que no quitaría la vista de su compañera de ahora en adelante.


End file.
